


The Unknown

by Amatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Amatea
Summary: Brigitte and Hana look for a hotel key while on vacation in Sao Paulo. The flight back to Seoul leaves in three hours. They get sidetracked.





	The Unknown

The Unknown  
Sao Paulo, Brazil  
April 2nd, 3:48 AM BRT

Brigitte opened the door to find Hana soaked under some spring rain. She looked defeated, neck bent like she was talking to the ground and not her best friend. There was a weathered city behind her covered in the soot black of night, cement and steel apartments dotted with light filled rooms. During the day, when the sun shone on dust kicked up by hoverbikes and hemp sandals, Hana looked radiantly happy. She missed seeing Hana in a good mood, especially now. “Hana?” she asked, pulling her friend inside.

“I got locked out. Looking for the keycard.” Hana grumbled, oblivious to Brigitte’s embrace like a human shaped stone.

“Oh, Hana.” Brigitte teased.

The door closed and in no time Hana dried herself off with a hotel towel. Her extra-large sized e-sports jersey still bore some water, and her long brunette hair frayed itself into chaos, but Hana wasn’t about to quit grumping about the key, oh no. “If we lose that thing, we have to pay, like, a lot of real. How much won is that, Athena?”

A bright light blinked itself awake underneath the cloth of her pants. “Forty thousand” said a brightly stoic feminine voice. Overwatch’s AI companion Athena was always a handy companion. She answers any question directed at her, which made her an invaluable guide through the labyrinthian streets of Sao Paulo.

Brigitte glided across the room with an old rolling luggage bag while her muscled arms gracefully clamped on bunches of clothes to be stuffed inside. “You can use mine. It’ll open up your room just fine.” Setting down the lot of it on the bed, she sat down and began folding clothes. “Help me pack, it’ll put your mind at ease.”

“Put my mind at ease?” Hana scoffed. “Thanks, Zenyatta. I’m looking around.”

Watching Hana turn her back on her knocked on a nerve Brigitte never really felt before. She stopped folding clothes and stood up to follow Hana to the bathroom.

The shower curtain yielded to Hana’s indignant pull. Hana huffed a sigh. Of course, she could just pay the fee, she’s rich. But D.Va, commander of countless Zerg, champion of the Protoss, Terra’s merciless warrior-princess, would not suffer a single defeat on her perfect Sao Paulo vacation! Her eyes darted around, expert vision prying open the bathtub and the floor around for her target.

Brigitte dutifully looked under the sink. She kneeled onto the tile and lifted a tired brow in searching. Suddenly, she felt Hana’s leg brush up against her butt. A clatter of plastic led her to think Hana was just flinging around the toiletries to look behind them. When Hana started to walk out of the bathroom door, Brigitte groaned to lift herself up. She found the renowned e-sports champion grasping bottles of lotion and shampoo and stuffing them in a pouch made from her folded shirt. They both froze like deer caught in the headlamps. The air felt like it was sinking before Brigitte chided “Put those back.”

“No” said Hana.

“Really?”

“It’s soap. Who cares?”

Reinhardt’s squire slowly marched up on Hana’s stash and scooped it all up. “C’mon Hana. Don’t be like my cats.”

Hana pouted, and Brigitte’s heart melted. The way her lips bunched up like a scrunchie, her eyes furrowed with such adorable pride, the sight of Hana’s spry arms crossing over her youthful chest, Brigitte caught it all under the incandescent light over the bathroom mirror. She had to forgive her best friend, much like she would with her cats.

“You look like you’re watching porn for the first time ever. Are you okay?”

Never caught off guard, Brigitte quickly shielded her heart and said nothing. That was close. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and idly fingered through her notifications. “Someone just texted me.” she lied.

“Is it Lucio? Tell him I said thanks for inviting us to his concert.”

Hana’s search led them both to the bed. They began to sift through blankets and sheets, peeling them off one after another. Brigitte looked at her watch and grimaced. Maybe, she thought, give her two more minutes of running around.

Suddenly, an idea shot itself into Brigitte’s head, a lightning strike of genius, the Lindholm family quirk realized. “Athena, where is Hana’s keycard?”

Athena chimed awake. “Calculating…”

Hana, on her knees and beginning to look underneath the pillows, sunk her head right into one and groaned “Thank you, Athena. We’re both idiots. GG, no re.” She lay there with her head buried for a moment, content to block her senses in relief. The feeling of ease brought her to a realization. She remembered Brigitte’s face in the bathroom. “You love me at my worst, don’t you Brigitte?”

Brigitte's heart leapt at the chance to say "I love you, Hana."

“Location confirmed: Hana’s pocket” Athena replied.

“Nooo!” Hana squealed in catharsis. "Really?"

Later, Hana stood in front of the door to her room while Brigitte floated behind on a kite string. The petite gamer turned around and shot a naughty smile at Brigitte before tugging down on her shirt. 

Brigitte opened her mouth to say something, but the door flung open before her, inviting them into an almost pitch-black void. Hana stepped inside without hesitation, spun around, and pulled Brigitte’s muscled arms along. Resigned to the leash, Brigitte let her balance go, giggling as she fell into Hana’s waiting smile. She closed the door behind her.


End file.
